C.D. Wright
Carolyn D. Wright (born January 6, 1949) is an American poet and academic. Life Wright was born in Mountain Home, Arkansas, to a chancery judge and a court reporter. She earned a B.A. from Memphis State College (now the University of Memphis) in 1971, and briefly attended law school, before leaving to pursue an M.F.A. from the University of Arkansas, which she earned in 1976. In 1979, she took a position at the San Francisco State University Poetry Center, which exposed her to many of the leading proponents of language poetry. In 1983 she moved to Providence, Rhode Island to teach writing at Brown University, where she is Israel J. Kapstein professor of English. Her earliest 2 books, Room Rented by a Single Woman and Terrorism: Poems, were published by Frank Stanford's Lost Roads Publishers. Wright and her husband, Forrest Gander, began running Lost Roads after Stanford died in 1978 and Kinthompson went AWOL. Her poems are featured in American Alphabets: 25 contemporary poets (2006) and many other anthologies. R Writing Wright's early poetry was often narrative, but her later work has become increasingly experimental. Her poetry is strongly rooted in a sense of place and regional voices, particularly those of Rhode Island and the Ozarks. She has published literary maps of both Rhode Island and Arkansas. Stephen Burt has described her as an Elliptical Poet. Wright's later work includes String Light; Deepstep Come Shining, a book-length poem; and One Big Self: Prisoners of Louisiana, a collaboration with photographer Deborah Luster. Recognition Awards * 1987 Guggenheim Fellowship * 1994 Poet Laureate of the state of Rhode Island * 1999 Foundation for Contemporary Arts, grant * 2004 MacArthur Fellowship * 2009 Rising, Falling, Hovering winner Griffin Poetry Prize * 2010 One With Others, nominee National Book Award (Poetry) *2010 One With Others, winner National Book Critics Circle Award (Poetry) Publications *''Room Rented By A Single Woman''. Fayetteville, AR: Lost Roads, 1977. *''Terrorism: Poems''. Fayetteville, AR: Lost Roads, 1979. *''Translations of the Gospel Back into Tongues''. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press, 1982. *''Further Adventures with You''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1986. *''String Light: Poems''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1991. *''Just Whistle: A valentine''. Berkeley, CA: Kelsey Street Press, 1993. *''The Lost Roads Project: A walk-in book of Arkansas'' (with photos by Deborah Luster). Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 1994. *''Tremble''. Hopewell, NJ: Ecco, 1996. *''Deepstep Come Shining''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1998. *''Steal Away: Selected and new poems''. Port Townsen, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2002. *''One Big Self: Prisoners of Louisiana'' (with photos by Deborah Luster). Santa Fe, NM: Twin Palms, 2003. **also published as One Big Self: An investigation. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2007. *''Cooling Time: An American poetry vigil''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2005. *''Like Something Flying Backwards: New and selected poems''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe Books, 2007. *''Rising, Falling, Hovering''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2008. *''40 Watts''. Portland, OR, & Denver, CO: Octopus Books, 2009. *''One with Others''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:C.D. Wright, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 1, 2015. Audio / video *''An Evening with C.D. Wright''. San Francisco: City Arts & Lectures, 2009. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *excerpt from "Deepstep Comes Shining" *C.D. Wright b. 1949 at the Poetry Foundation *C.D. Wright profile & 17 poems at the Academy of American Poets *C.D. Wright: Online poems ;Audio / video *Griffin Poetry Prize readings, including video clips *C.D. Wright at YouTube *.mp3 recording of Wright reading from "One Big Self" during the Key West Literary Seminar, 2003 ;Books *C.D. Wright at Amazon.com ;About *Griffin Poetry Prize biography *C.D. Wright (1949-) at the Encyclopedia of Arkansas *C.D. Wright (1949- ) at Modern American Poetry *Three Questions with C.D Wright interview at PEN America, 2013 *[http://www.english.uiuc.edu/maps/poets/s_z/cdwright/johnson.htm "Interview", Kent Johnson, Jacket Magazine] *[http://openlettersmonthly.com/issue/january-2009-cd-wright/ Overview of Wright's work at Open Letters] *Ben Marcus on C.D. Wright Category:MacArthur Fellows Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Writers from Arkansas Category:Writers from Rhode Island Category:Brown University faculty Category:People from Baxter County, Arkansas Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop faculty Category:Poets Laureate of Rhode Island Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American women writers Category:American academics